


Not The Time For Dying

by Ena2705



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Finds Out, F/M, Hurt Lucifer, Post-Episode: s03e24 A Devil of My Word, Reveal, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ena2705/pseuds/Ena2705
Summary: Post season 3 finale, my version of what could have happened.





	Not The Time For Dying

“Detective.” His voice trailed off into a pained whisper as she took another step back. Cain’s body laid lifelessly behind him. “He…he was going to kill you and I had to…” He was becoming more frantic with each terrified breath she took. He had to apologise to her, and she just wasn’t listening to him. She was on the stairs now, retreating further and further from him.

He took a step towards her. At least he tried to, because mere seconds after he lifted his toe caps from the ground he found himself falling face forwards, an explosion of pain shooting down his spine and forcing him to the ground. He managed to catch himself on one knee, and it was then that he caught sight of his reflection in the marble floor. A red face stared back at him from below, the scared and charred skin mocking him. So that was why the detective was so afraid, his precious Chloe had been exposed to the not-so-divine secret that he thought had vanished earlier that year. He put all of his effort into hiding the devil face, willing his glamour to return. 

He had to go, the detective didn’t want him around her, that much was clear. Not wanting to scare her any longer, he attempted to stand back up. That’s all he had to do, stand up and the wings would do the rest. Despite their dilapidated state, he was certain they could carry him somewhere a fair distance from Chloe, they had been in a worse state after the Fall and still managed to fly him away from the harshest landing in hell. Though the detective wasn’t around then, and doubt started to trickle in to his determination. His attempt to stand proved futile however, as the moment he put pressure on the one leg that was still up, his knee started to buckle and he collapsed to the floor with an agonized scream as his back, and therefore his wings, hit the cool marble. Soon though, the pain radiating from his wings started to ease, and he realized his eyes were begging to close. He could hear somebody calling his name, but they were so distant, and he was so tired.

-

Chloe watched as the literal devil fell to one knee and her rational side screamed out to her to go help him. He was still the same childish man that he had always been, still the man who giggled at the idea of seeing her breasts on his television, who stole snacks from the vending machine at work. But her feet were frozen to the ground. After all, this person who stood mere feet away from her had a worldwide reputation for murder, genocide even. And as much as her heart ached at seeing him in pain, the body of her ex-fiancé laid in her peripheral vision, the murderer currently wearing scars that no human could survive the cause of. 

Her internal torment came to a screeching halt as an unearthly cry came from Lucifer, now lying on his back. When that happened, she wasn’t sure, but he was now no longer the biblical description of the devil, and looked once again like he had the whole time she knew him. Somehow, the sight of her partner as she was used to him looking brought the compassionate side of her afront and she found herself rushing towards him and calling out his name. She fell to her knees by his side, surveying him for the site of his pain. There was a bloody stain on his jacket, but it was only from a cut on his arm. As much as she knew that cut would hurt like a bitch, she also knew that it wasn’t the source of his agony.

“Lucifer. Lucifer stay with me.” She pleaded as his eyes started to close. “Now’s not the time for dying Lucifer. You can’t just show me that you are the devil and die on me. I…I have questions.” She started to laugh hysterically as tears slowly began to roll down her cheeks. His moans became whimpers and the pained expression on his face lessened as the muscles started to relax. By this point, she was cradling his face with one hand, the other supporting herself from falling on top of him in a heap of sobs. For as much of an evil person the stories presented him as, she knew in her heart that they were wrong, he wasn’t evil, just a man wronged by the person he trusted most in his life, and betrayed by the rest of his family. 

Chloe felt something warm and wet creep against her hand on the floor, and when she looked down, she was shocked to see that it was blood. Lucifer’s blood. Jumping once more into action, she ripped off his suit jacket and shirt. A small ray of hope burst through her, find the source, stop the bleeding, save Lucifer. But the blood wasn’t coming from a bullet hole, nor a knife wound. No, the red was oozing from where his two giant scars should be, replaced by only a trace outline in the shape of wings. She would have time to ponder that later, but in that moment saving Lucifer was the only thing on her mind. 

She couldn’t put pressure on his whole back, not whilst also keeping him from falling ungraciously face first to the floor. And even if she could, she knew that it wouldn’t save him. Heck, somewhere deep inside her knew that he wasn’t bleeding from his back, it was in fact his wings that were proving to be his fatality. And with that thought, the events from earlier came rushing back. He had protected her with them. It wasn’t the bullet that rendered her unconscious, it was the sight of pure divinity, the wings of an arch angel.

With an aching heart, Chloe lowered Lucifer back to the ground. His lifeless form looked peaceful, like he was simply sleeping. But she knew better, and with a sob, Chloe hugged him goodbye one final time.  
“So long, Lucifer. I love you, and I will miss you dearly.”


End file.
